Gryffindor & Slytherin
by CrossGeneration
Summary: One-shots revolving yaoi Gryffindor/Slytherin relationships. WARNIN: LEMONS/lIMES/ZEST AND M/M AND YAOI. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. For those of you who like a little nighttime story, enjoy E.B.out
1. Are You Sure Potter?

It all started with a flurry of insults.

Harry "He-Who-Lived" Potter was roaming around the empty halls of Hogwarts. Not feeling very hungry he decided to skip lunch. As his vision skimmed past all of the crevices, walls, and paintings his mind replayed all the memories that he had made with his friends, particularly Ron and Hermione. Without noticing, he bumped shoulders with another wizard and before he could apologize, a familiar voice scoffed.

"Well, if it isn't famous Potter. What are you doing here? Hiding from your Muggles family? Oh wait, it's them that doesn't want you, right?"

"Piss off, Malfoy," Harry all but hissed.

"What's the fun in that?"

"What are you doing here, anyways? Old man get tired of you?"

Malfoy stepped closer to the brunette, who refused to step back in case of showing fear. He had lived long enough with the Dudley's that backing off was a way of waving a white flag.

"What about my old man?"

"Finally got sick of you complaining. You're just jealous aren't you?" The blonde leaned in towards Harry, whose back was touching the wall, and grabbed his collar. "What'd you say Potter?"

"Exactly what you heard." The two were close, their noses almost touching. Both could feel each other's breath. Sure, they've been close before like at the Quidditch match, but not this close. Not wanting to admit it, Draco Malfoy had always made Harry question his feelings for him. They weren't exactly friends, no, enemies- sure- but Harry didn't hate him, like he hated Voldemort.

"I'm glad your parents are passed," Draco whispered into his ear, "because they don't have to take care of a snotty brat like you. I think Voldemort agrees, don't you think Potter?" Harry stiffened and his nerves bristled. He could get through teasing and insults hurled at him, but not as his parents.

"I hate you, Malfoy. I wish you were never born," he growled. Emerald green eyes met cold, silver grey ones and their eye contact lasted for quite a while. Silence filled the air and Harry could feel the other teen's hot breath mingling with his. What was this feeling?

"Do you now, really," the question hung in the air as the blonde leaned closer to the shorter teen until there was only a centimeter of space between their lips. "Are you sure, Potter?" Their breathing became heavier and their chests were pressed together. Harry subconsciously leaned his head to the side. "Because I don't think so."

Then it happened.

The two wizards were in a lip embrace, their tongues clashing against each other as if fighting for dominance. Harry couldn't think, only feel. Malfoy's lips on his. The wall behind him. The edge of the painting hitting his head. His painfully tight jeans. His mixed feelings for the other teen. The only thing that seemed to inhabit Harry's head was Draco's question. Did he hate him? Or did he not? But aren't enemies suppose to hate each other? Are they even enemies? The moment was suppose to be wrong, not allowed, intolerable, but yet it felt so right just like matching pieces to a jigsaw puzzle.

"See, Potter," Malfoy said, breathless as they leaned back for air, "I don't hate you. Quite the opposite, actually. And judging by, you don't seem to hate me after all." Panting much like his 'adversary', the brunette grabbed Draco by the green striped tie, he pulled him in for another kiss. Harry could feel something hard on his thigh, pressing against him in an inviting way. He broke the kiss and whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Are we going to stay here? Or..." the question hung in the air, until the blonde clumsily, or as best as he could, pulled the other wizard in front of a picture, whispered 'stooltoad' and then led him into the Slytherin dorms. Trying to get as much contact as he could, Harry kissed Draco for the third time, fumbling with the handle once they were in the blonde's room.

"I love your quick way of thinking, Potter," Malfoy pushed the other into his bed, and climbed on top himself, "if I hadn't known better, I'd say you wanted this."

"I don't like you, Malfoy," The Gryffindor turned his head to hide his deep flush.

"Then you don't hate me?"

"Hate's a strong word," Harry challenged back. Once the clothes and robes of the two wizards excluding boxers fluttered down to the floor, the Slytherin commanded charge and tied the other's wrists to the headboard. Smiling, he peppered butterfly kisses down the lithe body, loving how sensitive the brunette seemed. "M-Malfoy... A-ah..."

"You have such a small frame, such pale skin underneath," The blonde ran his hands up and down Harry's sides, creating electric shocks that traveled down to his groin. "It makes me want to brake it, until there's nothing left for me to take."

When their cloth erections rubbed against each other, mirrored moans echoed across the room, making the brunette arch up and struggle against the bonds.

"Y-you...t-t-tease, ah..." The tied-up wizard bit his lip hard, trying to contain his moans when Malfoy used his tongue on his chest, pinching and licking until his nipple were but hard buds. Continuing to 'tease' him, Malfoy stuck three fingers into the other's mouth, and Harry understood, sucking and licking as if it were his cock instead of fingers quickly salivating it.

"Y-you're the, uhh, tease here, Potter. L-look at you," Malfoy stopped and inserted two fingers inside of Harry, who responded by arching up and blushing a deep crimson. "Does it h-hurt, Potter?"

"Ugh, j-just a little, ah, b-burn..." Harry's lip bled when the Slytherin started to scissor him, as he was biting down hard.

The blonde gently caressed the green-eyed teen's face, making eye contact.

"Don't," he gently brushed a hand over the cut on his lip, in a way that Harry didn't know was possible. "Don't hold back. You don't have to keep it in," and he slipped another kiss, while probing deeper into the teen's body. Suddenly, Harry felt an electric shock climb up his spine and burst out into branches of immense pleasure, causing him to cry out.

Malfoy just smiled smugly, knowing that he found the teen's sweet spot. He pressed into it harder, causing the wizard under him to arch against his body and buck his hips, looking for friction. He whimpered when the Slytherin removed all fingers. "Don't worry, I'll give you something enough," and with those words, he mindlessly took out a condom from his drawer and opened it with his teeth, all the while feeling green eyes burn into his.

He swiftly entered him, and the shorter teen let out a cry of pain from the sudden intrusion. He rubbed his arms in a comforting, if not, loving manner. Soon, Malfoy was moving in and out of the Gryffindor, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Without further ado, the blonde platinum-haired boy gripped the other student's legs and put them over his shoulders, giving himself deeper access. The latter's glasses slipped to the floor with the impacts and his big doe eyes, true size formerly hidden from view, were squeezed tight as he felt himself coming. Cum splattered over their chests; Draco himself gave a strangled gasp as the tight ring of muscle clamped down on his already throbbing member, making friction delay their motion. He himself came a second after.

They lay there catching their breaths and staring at each other, their actions finally getting over their heads. The ebony-haired teen lowered his usually stubborn eyes to the floor, inspecting their strewn clothes, and shifted uncomfortably a bit. "Uh, could you, umm..." Draco blinked his eyes absentmindedly and quickly slid out of the other wizard, leaving a trail of white substance to trickle down his thighs. Harry's cheeks burned and he muttered a spell under his breath, instantly cleaning themselves up.

They laid there awkwardly, occasionally peeking at each other through their bangs, and blushing like young teenage girls when their gazes met. A couple moments later, Draco untied his tie with an 'oh', and muttered a rare apology when he saw bruises forming. The younger wizard sheepishly muttered something like 'it's fine' back.

"I, uh, should get going..." Harry stood up and headed for the door but abruptly stopped when the ice prince's voice called out to him:

"You didn't answer my question," he drawled out, "Are you sure, Potter?" The ebony-haired teen teen pulled the other closer to him, gripping the sliver-and-green tie; he wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing.

"Take a wild guess, Draco," he licked his lips slightly and smirked suggestively at the blush on the other's face. He stalked away, swaying his hips.

The Slytherin sighed as he shook his platinum blonde hair and tried to get rid of the heat in his cheeks. He was going to make Harry Potter pay for his 'performance', he grinned, to the fullest. He walked out of the his dorms, the Malfoy trademark smirk on his face.

Oh, Potter was going to pay for hell.


	2. Not just Wolfsbane Potion

Remus Lupin sighed. The night was warm and soft, clouds fleetingly passing over the moon, yet he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. The full moon was coming up and he had to take the Wolfsbane potion from Professor Snape... It wasn't like the two hated each other to death, but their relationship wasn't always the simplest. After sighing a second time, the brunette dragged himself to the other professor's office. Remus caught a glimpse of the nearly-full moon and felt the beast stir; he quickly submerged the urge. Only horrible things happened when he transformed and no matter how hard others around him may try to convince him, he knew that he was, is, and forever will be a monster.

He reached a simple wooden door that was undoubtedly locked and sealed shut. Remus hesitated, then knocked, rapping thrice on the hard surface. The door swung open almost immediately and the DADA teacher had to do everything in his willpower to not jump at the alarmingly fast rate that his intrusion had been noticed- or at least it felt like that.

"Uh, P-Professor Snape, I've come for the potion," with this he tried to hide his surprise by drawing himself up but lacked several unfortunate inches. The potions teacher blinked a couple times before answering.

"Yes, come in," and stepped aside for the werewolf to come in. Not wanting, to miss this chance, he admitted himself in the room. The room was almost bare (with multiple things in jars on shelves), spare for the small cauldron and ingredients with an impressive amount of paperwork on a dark, wooden desk. Remus eyed the papers. "How do you bear with all that?" he asked before he could stop himself. He wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing.

"Excuse me?"

"With all the paperwork. I try to keep the essay assignments at a minimum. Can't stand to sit at a single desk and grade for over an hour or two." He looked above his dropping spectacles and swore he saw a hint of amusement in the glint of those red eyes.

"That may or may not have to do with the fact that you are part wolf, Professor. To my knowledge, weren't you the bookworm of Potter's gang?"

It took a moment to realize that the potions teacher was talking about the Marauders. "Thank you...?" Silence assured. Snape coughed, and spoke up. "Your potion will be ready in a moment. Only a couple of ingredients left." The brunette let his eyes scan the room once again as the cauldron bubbled and fizzed; he was feeling more and more impatient as the passing minutes increased the risk of becoming the dreadful beast. Soon the taller wizard thrust a glass cask with a liquid in it. After taking a whiff of it, the werewolf turned to meet the other's gaze with a curious glance.

"Just a little modification for your peculiar senses," Snape explained, nothing good in that smirk on his face. Remus started to slowly drink it while thinking about the differences. The color was slightly altered as the scent became more of a pleasant smell. It didn't seem to be an ingredient that he himself had come across but something seemed off.

As soon as he finished and met Snape's gaze, the room seemed to spike up a hundred degrees. Worry and fear squeezed his chest with anticipation. Was he transforming? Was there something in there that had awaken the wolf? Had the full moon come, and he had drunk it too late? He suddenly got up and felt the rush of blood in his head, making him sway. His words seemed to come out of his mouth slurred but he was certain that he wasn't drunk.

"I-I have to g-go.. I think that I-I'm..." Snape stepped closer and blocked his way towards the door.

"I don't think you're looking well, Professor. Mind if I check your temperature?" The ebony-haired wizard asked cooly.

"N-no, Professor Snape, I really think that- that you shouldn't be next to me... You know what would happen if I did transform..." Remus had his back to the wall and tried to stop the heat from spreading but miserably failed. His voice came out as a gentle whisper, barely heard if not for the silence in the barren stone room. "I don't want to become more of a monster than I already am." Snape walked closer and gently caressed his face with one hand, pulling his chin upwards to meet the werewolf's gaze.

"You aren't a monster, and you aren't changing, Professor Lupin," he pointed out flatly. Remus felt blood rush to his cheeks and travel down his neck. "W-well..." The potions professor cut him off again.

"Rather you are, ah, responding." He leaned down and met the brunette's lips with his own, and Remus emitted a shocked reply instinctively opening his mouth to ask a question; taking it for his advantage, Snape quickly inserted his tongue, enjoying the feeling of the wizard's mouth on his.

Lupin, however, was baffled, his mouth open. The heat seemed to intensify tenfold, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Suddenly he felt something hard press against his crotch and he sharply took in a breath, separating himself from the Potions professor. "W-what are you doing, Snape?" The question in itself was more of a demand, and the brunette was suddenly aware of the flush in the other man's face, making his usually pale, almost marble-like face delicate-like. His straight hair was a bit unruly and semiconsciously raised his hand to calm it down. Instead, Snape gently took his hand in his own calloused one, and swept it slowly across his cold cheek. Remus blushed.

'Stop it!', he reprimanded himself. He turned his head so he could hide his blush. 'You're acting like a giddy middle-school girl! You are an intimidating werewolf!' Suddenly he felt something press against his throbbing member- again. He gave out a groan and was met with a smirk.

"It's not only the Wolfsbane potion I gave you, Professor Lupin." Hearing this Remus's eyes widened to a considerable size, and wondered what he had drank if he didn't transform. He shivered when he felt hot breath on his ear, and Snape went as so far to slightly nibble on his earlobe. "I'm sure you are familiar with the muggle 'aphrodisiac'?"

"S-Snape?" The name held the question. The said professor just slid a hand under the werewolf's clothes and rest his cold hand on the other's overheating chest.

"You don't know how many years I've been waiting to do this, Remus." Heaving a great sigh, he explained for himself. "You were the only decent one of your stupid gang led by Potter. You could have left me to suffer, Remus, but you had to. You were too smart, too kind, too understanding to be with them. Ever since you helped me to my feet... You're a beautiful creature that people are too quick to judge about." Remus's mind was reeling while Snape was talking to him, as if...as if he were in love with him.

"Snape, what on earth are you talking about? Help you to your feet? James and Sirius may have liked you to suffer, but you were a fellow wizard, a human. I don't know how they can do that to someone like them..." The ebony-haired wizard felt his heart warm at the sight of the werewolf; he slid his knee in between the werewolf's legs, pressing harder than before. His hot breath ghosted over the light brunette's neck, teasing and playfully nipping at the pale skin littered with scars. Bruised, deep red lips opened and moans echoed off the walls, music to Snape's ears. Black robes were forgotten, discarded on the floor as warm bodies pressed against each other feverishly. The heat increased tenfold, their heartbeats pounding against their ribs and chests with an idea of what to come.

The Potions teacher inserted some of his digits into the werewolf's mouth, and Remus sucked diligently, obediently, while the former licked and nipped at the erect buds on Remus's chest. Once Snape felt they were lubricated enough, he flipped the brunette so that his chest was against the wall, and slid the fingers in between his legs. He almost immediately started to scissor the current DADA professor, and whispered something into his sensitive ear as he heard moans and groans coming from the other's mouth. "Careful, Professor Lupin. These walls aren't completely soundproof," the senior professor supplied, and Remus quieted down considerably.

He added a third finger and started to slowly slide them in and out of the opening, earning a quickly muted yelp from the werewolf; the latter felt the burning pain but that mixed with the pleasure making electric current run throughout his body. He whimpered (according to Snape, 'like a proper mutt') with the sudden emptiness as the fingers were removed. His suffering was short-lasted, however; Snape had replaced them with his own hard and needing cock, burying hilt-deep inside the tight heat with the first thrust. Both gave some sort of a strangled scream, cut short by the knocking that came on the door.

"Professor?" Remus had quickly placed the voice as the Slytherin's ice prince, Draco Malfoy's. "Professor Snape? I have a question to make about the essay that you had assigned." The werewolf, face flushed and sweaty, looked curiously and worriedly at the called. Snape merely smiled- more like smirked- and put a finger to his equally bruised and red lips, signaling silence. "Are you there professor?"

Remus had slipped a bit and slid deeper onto the other wizard's member, giving a little yelp before covering his mouth tight with his hands. With a brutal, but quiet, twist, Lupin's back was once again pressed against the wall, his legs around the taller male's waist. He bit his lower lip until it bled in a great effort to stop the obscene sounds from escaping his mouth.

Teasing, the ebony-haired wizard moved slightly, thrusting deeper each time. Draco had finally decided that his teacher was not present in the room, and left. "Finally," Snape nearly snarled. "I was thinking that he would never leave. He's a pretty good student, but I have other arrangements," he thrusted into the werewolf with no mercy with each word.

"J-just, uh, stop t-teasing professor!" Remus almost shouted. The angle forced them to connect in places never ventured before, and the intensity of it finally helped them reach their climax. White blazed before their vision as Snape came inside of Remus, and the latter had splattered cum all over their chests. Never had they both ejaculated so animately in their lives; they were well-placed and clothes back in order with simple cleaning spells.

"T-thank you for the potion, Professor Snape," the werewolf flushed slightly and straightened his composture, preparing to leave. The brunette's eyes dropped and black eyes followed his movements; the latter headed for the door with a hint of submissiveness.

Snape caught him by the waist and didn't let go even when Remus struggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," he whispered hotly into the smaller male's ear, whose face had turned a bright pink. "Please do come over more often." They stared at each other, held each other's gazes longer than either had in their lives. Their embrace ended in a deep kiss that had them longing for more. The werewolf left the room with a childish grin on his face and his fingers ghosting over his bruised lips.

The two separated and looked at each other deeply, emerald green meeting stormy grey. Their lips were flushed red from long contact, but neither was complaining. "You know," Draco whispered into the other's neck, nipping it playfully and earning moans, "I saw your favorite teacher come out of Professor Snape's room."

"Yea... So?" Draco groaned as he felt the smaller teen's legs press between his legs where a present bulge was stirring.

"H-he had a shit-eating grin on his face, and he constantly touching his lip." He slid his hand onto the other's bare chest.

"Hmm, good for them," Harry moaned out.

"Yea, and good for us too," the Slytherin pressed up against the other, and the latter felt the hard, cold tiles bite over his thin shirt and into his overheating skin.

"They can't complain about Slytherins and Gryffindors dating anymore," the ebony-haired teen complied further, grinning with a flush on his face; Draco felt like he could come with only that image in his head. "Cause they can't contradict themselves. We're witnesses."

"I did hear something when I went to his office earlier," Draco drawled out, quickly lessening the space in between their lips. They separated after a long moment, a string of saliva connecting their panting breaths to each other. "Dorm?" The Slytherin asked.

The ebony-haired wizard nodded and soon, they were stuck in their own little world, forgetting everything else. For now.

The pale wizard raised an eyebrow curiously as an eagle dropped the famed Howler on his table. The other teachers looked with amused and curious glances as well. Not knowing what to expect, he gently put down his fork and opened the letter. What he got was not a 'howl', but in fact a very, very loud whisper that was exaggerated. "Love the way you kiss" and promptly brust into flames. The silence in the hall was deafening. The craziest thing was the fact that it was in Professor Lupin's voice.

Black eyes slid over and met chocolate-brown ones; they looked even more bewildered and confused than he was. Snape stood up and narrowed his eyes, looking at the crowd of young wizards threateningly.

"Alright, who sent it?" The Hogwarts students looked at each other curiously, trying to point out the suspects when the sound of screeching, heavy wooden chair on the hard floor, echoed around the hall. The two most unexpected student had stood up- Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. McGonagall, recovering from her shock the quickest, spoke to them:

"You two! Excellent students who decide to put on a horrible prank; detention, for you two together for the next week," she said strictly. Harry looked down, pretending to be ashamed while the other had put on an indifferent 'I-am-better-than-you-because-I'm-in-Slytherin' face, but he noticed the sly grin under the messy ebony hair. Intelligent green eyes looked out from under his bangs as he sat back down and his lover give him a slight wink. Mission accomplished, he thought happily, and the consequences were so worth it.

Remus sighed as he noticed the covert exchange between the two student: this was going to be harder to keep a secret than he thought.


End file.
